1.4.5
Fixes *Fixed LAN servers not connecting correctly 74 Bugs Fixed From Released Versions Before 1.4.5 *MC-113 – Wolves will teleport to player when player goes far enough from where the wolves are and the chunk unloads *MC-161 – Random floating gravel *MC-168 – Lag on some superflat maps *MC-169 – Pickup sound after following arrow into portal *MC-232 – Wolf attacks once, then stops attacking *MC-245 – Falling of a block *MC-274 – ONLY When using water on mob heads, for some players the head appears to be a skeleton *MC-280 – Die suffocated on the wall *MC-305 – Blocks are not shaded when selected in beacon GUI. *MC-332 – Pet wolf / dog *MC-333 – Invisibility on riding entities not working properly *MC-343 – Animals getting stuck in blocks and die *MC-356 – Chunks won't load after /tp *MC-396 – Falling Through Half-Slabs *MC-481 – Entites of players and mobs stay after leaving/Exploding *MC-520 – Cave sounds being cut off *MC-596 – Getting hurt by skeletons when in peaceful *MC-730 – Slimes having choppy movement *MC-733 – Extreme framerate drop *MC-734 – Wither skeletons not spawning in pre-generated fortress *MC-759 – Arrows shot into bottom of block cannot be picked back up *MC-773 – Partial transparent entity *MC-851 – Memory leak *MC-898 – Invisible Zombies *MC-901 – Teleporting using a Command Block and pressure plates occasionally stick a player into a block *MC-903 – Client crash when logging in to 1.4.2 server *MC-928 – Wood block doesn't break *MC-946 – Command Blocks losing command data on SMP *MC-968 – Back from the Nether glitch *MC-978 – Maps in item frame in multiplayer *MC-993 – Console Stack Trace :: Invalid argument *MC-994 – Minecraft sound glitch *MC-1031 – Can place blocks but cannot break solid blocks *MC-1043 – Minecraft 1.4.2 Lag Issue *MC-1059 – Servere bug that does not allow me to play on my own server *MC-1074 – FPS fluctuation *MC-1173 – java.lang.ClassCastException: amg cannot be cast to amb *MC-1232 – Blocks drop when you place a torch on them and mine them for a few seconds *MC-1282 – Cannot exit nether portal in nether while open trap doors are adjacent to the portal *MC-1289 – Zombie Fall damage irregular *MC-1296 – Sound bug with arrows in water *MC-1346 – Shooting a bow while in a boat causes the shot to be way off *MC-1477 – Spider jockey skeleton takes damage in daylight, but does not appear to be on fire *MC-1479 – Can't click in creative menu to get an item from it, must use keyboard *MC-1557 – Enchanted items should appear enchanted when dropped on the ground *MC-1563 – Command blocks teleporting wrong *MC-1621 – Ender Chests still have the old collision box and bounding box *MC-1919 – Tamed wolves won't get up *MC-1965 – Double Digit Maps erase info on earlier maps *MC-1997 – Spawners (edit: and possibly other blocks) disappear when torches are removed *MC-2118 – When using 'pick block' on leaves, even though are already leaves in hotbar, you will get a new leaves block in the first empty slot *MC-2132 – Superflat problem *MC-2151 – When I opened the game, I was in a place where I wasn't when I closed it *MC-2158 – Roughly every 24 hours, Minecraft server enters a state where players cannot connect *MC-2170 – Dispensers are firing towards one side depending on the direction *MC-2259 – Stacking anvil graphical glitch *MC-2401 – On SMP When using a shovel to destroy dirt/sand no block lag, without a shovel block lags *MC-2458 – Boats can pass through walls *MC-2497 – Weird random flames from torches/spawners are appearing *MC-2498 – Spawning baby wolves from wild ones *MC-2500 – Spawning baby villagers creates farmer baby villagers only *MC-2507 – Entering IPv6 server crashes the client *MC-2508 – Last page of /help missing *MC-2513 – Flying bug with damage *MC-2590 – Entities teleporting to and from origin in multiplayer *MC-2704 – Potion bubbles glitch when you're in minecart *MC-2796 – Enchanted pickaxe works better than shovel *MC-2910 – 1285 Out of Memory ### GL ERROR ### *MC-3003 – Skeleton will always pick up items *MC-3163 – Rail turnout bug *MC-3239 – Spawner flame remaining *MC-4525 – In full screen mode the panorama background on the menu screen is not shown *MC-4552 – Firework crackline effect sound not playing when mutlible rockets explode